Heridas Que Sangran Sin Control
by Sharlotte Soubirous
Summary: Las acciones que cometes en el pasado pueden provocar terribles desgracias en el futuro.¿Podran el amor de dos amantes esposos separados devolverle la vida a un ser querido? Dedicado a Ghost Steve y a XxpekeraritabonitaxX por su excelente trabajo.
1. Prologo

**Heridas Que Sangran Sin Control**

Prologo

Bueno mi primer historia del tigre. Va dedicada especialmente a **Ghost Steve, XxpekeraritabonitaxX, Y a todos los que les gusta El Tigre.**

Los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Euquihua. La mayor parte de la historia desde el capitulo 3 va a ser un flash back, es un fic de pensamientos. Bueno a ahora a leer.

Heridas Que Sangran Sin Control: Prologo.

Granpapi Pov

El día esta nublado y triste. ¿Qué más podría ponerlo peor? ¿Para que hable? , ahora esta lloviendo. Tan solo han trascurrido unas horas desde que la luz de esta casa se apago para siempre. Esta lluvia esta perfecta para la ocasión, son como las lagrimas que derrama el cielo en señal de duelo. Aun siguen presentes todos los recuerdos a su lado; todos los felices, los tristes, los de sufrimiento y los demás. Y el que me parte el alma su muerte prematura. Y todo por culpa de ese mal nacido de Miquixtli… ¡Cielos! Odio nunca poder atraparlo. Miro por la ventana y me dirijo lenta y silenciosamente a su alcoba… Mi corazón se rompe y estruja cuando por fin veo a su alcoba… 10 años durmió aquí... 10 años que llenaron mi vida de alegría; y un solo instante basto para hacer mi vida un infierno… veo su cama que ahora se ve tan fría y vacía… sus juguetes ahora se ven opacados a comparación de su brillo anterior. Y su traje sin color por la falta de magia y armonía. Me acerco a la mesita de noche que esta situada al lado de su cama y veo la añoranza de su vida; el sueño que jamás vio hacerse realidad; que mejor decidió dejar en el olvido… ver nuevamente unida a su familia. Tomo el cuadro y lo aprisiono contra mi pecho. Si todos los villanos de ciudad Milagro viesen esta escena se burlarían grandemente. Y todo esto es por culpa de Miquixtli de ese maldito villano, nos quito a todos la existencia y la razón de ser. De golpe los recuerdos caen en mi memoria recordar sus años de niña; su calvario. Toda la ciudad Milagro como la casa del macho esta arrastrada en la tristeza y el dolor inmenso, después de tantos años el destino nos las cobro todas juntas. He dejado el cuadro en su lugar y me alejo de su alcoba, cierro la puerta lentamente y me dirijo a la sala. Cuando por fin estoy ahí se encuentra mijo llorando desconsolado y cubriéndose el rostro. A su lado esta su esposa quien regreso a casa desde el nacimiento de nuestra niña. Se escucha un grito ahogado y ya se de quien es:

-María ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos hicieron esto? ¡¿Por qué a ella y no a mi! Grito desconsolado Roberto mijo.

-Roberto cálmate, tu sabes que ella se pondría mal si nos viera en este estado. Dijo María abrazándolo y consolándolo.

Sentí una presión tan fuerte en mi pecho que me obligo a dirigirme a mi habitación por mis medicamentos; al fin estoy aquí mirando todas mis cosas. Toda la trayectoria de ella empezó bien y así debía terminar. Pero el destino ingrato no lo permitió; dejo morir en una batalla miserable a una Rivera Suárez. Mi bisnieta Xochitl era la mas pequeña de los Rivera Suárez. Su abuelo Materno Emiliano quería que fuera cadete como sus tías; su abuelo paterno y su padre querían que fuera una heroína, su madre quería que fuera una rockera y que estuviera en su banda los Sombreros Atómicos, sus hermanos y yo queríamos que fuera una villana. Pero su sueño era diferente ella quería ser una heroína, bombera y arqueóloga, destacada en la ciudad. Mis bisnietos eran conocidos en ciudad Milagro y sus alrededores como dúo salvaje: Emilio el mayor con 14 años es conocido como el villano Rey León, Andrea con 12 años es la villana Leoparda veloz. Y Xochitl con 10 años era una heroína con el nombre Gran Jaguar. Sus hermanos querían que se les conociera como el trío salvaje, tres villanos poderosos; Pero Xochitl siempre se negó. Pero como todo héroe tiene secretos y debilidades ella también los tenia y eso fue lo que la llevo a la tumba. Es casi la hora de la reunión en su memoria. Tocan la puerta y debo ir a ver quien la toca. Camino hasta la puerta y al abrirla veo a una mujer de cabellos azules y a un joven parecido a Manny con la única diferencia que el no tenia una cicatriz en su ojo, tenia el pelo lacio y de color azul oscuro, son Frida y Emiliano. Se ven terribles. Frida tiene sus ojos azules, completamente rojos e hinchados. Emiliano tiene lagrimas en sus ojos y su mirada demuestra la derrota que el considera tener, por no poder haber salvado a su hermanita.

-Pasen adelante, no se queden afuera. Dije invitándolos a pasar.

-Gracias, Granpapi. Dijo Frida dulce y tristemente mientras tomaba asiento al lado de mijo y su esposa.

Emilio se quedo en la puerta.

-¿No vas a pasar mijo?

-No Granpapi. Voy a esperar a Andrea y a Papa.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado ya que después de mencionar lo último, en la puerta aparecieron Manny y una niña idéntica a Frida con la diferencia que su cabello era rizado y castaño.

-Hola Manny, hace mucho que no te veía. Le mencione mientra fingía sonreír y trataba de no llorar.

-Lo mismo digo, Granpapi. Se que en el pasado le hubiese regañado por llevar los ojos hinchados y rojos pero no es momento de decir tonterías.

-Gran… papi… ¡Ayy! ¡¿Por qué! Esa era la voz de mi bisnieta Andrea me había abrazado y lloraba amargamente sobre mi pecho.

-No llores Andrea, Emilio, Manny pasen no se queden en la puerta. Les dije mientras los hacia pasar a la sala.

Luego comenzaron a entrar Emiliano, Carmela y las hermanas de Frida, Anita y Nikita. Después de todos ellos entraron a la casa Antonio (de cariño Toño) Aves hijo de la cuervo. El es un villano conocido como El Murciélago, pero amigo de Xochitl. Aunque para mi criterio es niño siente algo más que amistad por ella. ¡Genial! Todos los que llevan el apellido Aves están destinados a enamorarse de todos que lleven el apellido Rivera. Seguido de él, entro otro amigo de Xochitl; Leonardo (de cariño Leo) González un héroe conocido como El Gato, este niño también siente algo mas que amistad por Xochitl. Y por ultimo su mejor amiga Daniela Villavicencio una villana conocida como La Macarela.

Ahora si podemos comenzar la reunión, para recordar a nuestra niña.

Hasta aquí ha llegado el prologo de nuestra historia, es una historia que empecé hace tiempo y va dedicada a Ghost Steve y a XxpekeraritabonitaxX, Vosotros me inspiraron para escribir y esta historia va dedicada a ustedes especialmente por su excelente trabajo con sus historias, espero algún día verlos en la cima de la fama y la excelencia a sus trabajos.

La historia trata sobre todos los sucesos de la vida de la hija mas joven de Manny y Frida desde su nacimiento hasta su muerte, trata de diversos temas que podrán leer mas adelante. Para quienes no lo sepan Miquixtli es una palabra náhuatl que significa muerte. Se que la historia no sirve, esta horrible y sinceramente no creo que llegue a progresar.

Si les ha gustado, si la creen horrible y que ya no debería seguir escribiendo repórtenmelo con un comentario se acepta de todo. Gracias por leer. Nos leemos/vemos pronto.


	2. Miquixtli

Bueno aquí esta el primer capitulo de la historia Heridas Que Sangran Sin Control. Espero que sea de su agrado. Todos ya saben; los personajes le pertenecen a Jorge Gutiérrez y Sandra Euquihua. La historia me pertenece a excepción de los personajes.

Heridas Que Sangran Sin Control: Capitulo 1: Miquixtli.

Granpapi Pov

Se aspira un ambiente frío. Nadie ha querido hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Hemos decidido hacer la reunión en el cementerio para que así los otros villanos no sepan donde queda nuestra casa. Nos dirigimos a ese lugar donde tarde o temprano todos iremos a dormir el sueño eterno. Nadie se puede explicar como ocurrió, solo recuerdo que Miquixtli le lanzo una hechizo de muerte instantánea a todos los presentes pero aun no me explico como lo Xochitl lo contrarrestó y… ¿Para que hablar de ello? Si es una herida profunda que llevo en el alma, una herida que sangra, que no tiene cura, que siempre estará conmigo y será un recuerdo tormentoso que perdurara hasta el final de mis días. Estamos por fin frente su tumba. Aun estas frescas las lágrimas derramadas sobre su sepulcro. En su lapida se lee en letras doradas: Xochitl Rivera Suárez. N. 31-10-2001 M. 8-9-2012. El resto aun no esta escrito.

-Mi niña ¿Por qué deje que esto te ocurriera? Pregunto Frida mientras caía hincada; y llorando sostenía el ramo de rosas blancas.

Cada uno se va acercando a su tumba y va dejando en el las flores que cada uno le trajo a ella. Detrás de nosotros esta alguien, volteo a ver y me preparo para atacar pero no lo hago, es Zoe Aves, ¿llorando amargamente? Cielos ahora solo falta que Manny le diga a Emiliano que es un buen suegro, que Frida ya no coma churros, que me vuelva héroe y que Roberto imite a Álvaro Colom cantando en la ducha. No viene sola vienen su madre y sus otros hijos. Viene a Consolar a Frida; se le acerca, pero María se le interpone.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí? si vienes a pelear mejor lárgate no estamos para darte una patada y mandarte lejos de aquí. Dijo María mientras trataba de echar a la cuervo de la presencia de Frida.

-No hoy no vengo a pelear, solo quiero despedirme de la niña. Dijo la cuervo mientras se acercaba a su sepulcro.

-¿Y tu crees que nosotros te vamos a creer? Dijo Andrea mientras le impedía acercarse a la tumba.

-El hecho de que no me lleve bien con tu madre, no signifique que odie a tu hermana, al contrario la quise mucho y el dolor que ahora tiene tu madre no se compara con el que dolor por el que la he hecho pasar, creí que me provocaría placer… pero ver sufrir a mi hijo me afecta ¿Qué crees? ¿Qué soy de piedra? Yo también tengo sentimientos Andrea. Dijo la cuervo mientras colocaba unas flores sobre el sepulcro.

-Miquixtli eres un maldito. Dijo Emiliano mientras cerraba los puños, agachaba la cabeza, y dejaba caer varias lágrimas.

-¿Acaso hablas de mi? Si lo haces es de mala educación hablar a las espaldas de los demás. Dijo un anciano de unos 90 años que vestía una tunica blanca adornada con jeroglíficos mayas y llevaba un sombrero con el sol y la luna alrededor.

-¡Miquixtli! Gritamos todos los presentes. Nos lanzo un hechizo así que no podíamos movernos.

-¿Por qué le quitaste la vida a Xochitl? Pregunto Carmela mientras lloraba amargamente.

-Ella se atravesó, no me fue mi culpa ¿Queda claro?- Dijo mientras miraba su tumba.- Mira como terminaste Rivera si te hubiese unido a mi esto no hubiera pasado.

-¡Aléjate de su sepulcro! ¡No lo toques puedes contaminarlo! Grito una mujer vestida con las ropas que usaban los indígenas en los años de 1800 en adelante.

-Ixchel ¿Qué haces tu aquí? -Pregunto Miquixtli muy alterado- La última vez que nos vimos fue hace 1152 años en la celebración del día de muertos y el comienzo del fuego nuevo. Es imposible que hayas dado con mi paradero.

-Pues he dado con el y ahora ¡lárgate de mi presencia! No dejare que les hagas daño a todos los presentes. Siempre voy a encontrarte no importa donde te escondas hasta que pagues por lo que le hiciste a todos en el pueblo. Todos te persiguen no solo yo. Dijo la extraña mujer.

Miquixtli desapareció en los rincones oscuros del cementerio.

Bien aquí llego el primer capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Gracias Ghost Steve por haber leído la historia. Acepto de todo nos vemos/leemos pronto.


	3. Ixchel y Yoloxochitl: El Secreto

Hola, a todos los lectores del tigre, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, pero antes quiero dejar en claro unos significados de nombres náhuatl: Xochitl: Flor, Yoloxochitl: Flor del corazón, Ixchel: Arco Iris. Espero que puedan disfrutar este capitulo. Como saben el tigre no me pertenece. Y otras palabras al final del capitulo del explicare.

Heridas Que Sangran Sin Control: Capitulo 2: Ixchel y Yoloxochitl: El secreto de Miquixtli.

Ixchel Pov.

Miquixtli, siempre será un cobarde, no le importo dejar a toda esta familia con el corazón roto, si no que encima le quito la vida a la niña. ¡Pero que tonto! Yo no estoy de su lado, pero según tuve entendido, los elegidos deben estar vivos no muertos. Mejor voy a ayudar a estas personas; supongo que Xochitl no debió decirles nada, he roto su hechizo y creo que me harán preguntas, si lo hacen yo les are a ellos también.

-¿Ustedes son los Rivera Suárez? Les pregunte cuando se me acercaron.

-Si y ¿Usted quien es y que quiere de nosotros? Pregunto el que Xochitl me contó es su padre Manny Rivera un súper héroe aquí en ciudad milagro.

-Mi nombre es Ixchel y ella es mi cone Yoloxochitl.- Les mencione y mi hija salio de los arbustos que estaban cerca de la tumba de Xochitl- Nosotras sabemos todo sobre ella y el por que Miquixtli necesita a la niña.

-¿Usted lo sabe? ¡Díganos por favor! ya que Xochitl no nos explico mucho. Dijo Anita la tía materna de la pequeña "Flor" Entonces lo que dijo Xochitl es verdad ellos no tiene ni idea de lo que en realidad van a tener que enfrentarse.

-Pues si decíais saberlo seguidme por aquí. Les señale hacia las ruinas mayas que están cerca del cementerio. Y por lo que entiendo ellos ni idea tenían que existía ahí.

Entonces comencé a caminar entre las ruinas y todos ellos me seguían, los lleve por grandes prados llenos de flores y frutas silvestres hasta que llegamos a la cueva de Tlamatini una de las cuevas mas poderosas de todos los tiempos.

-Nantli ¿Estas segura que estas tlacatls nos van a creer todo lo que les digamos sobre Miquixtli y sobre su secreto? M e pregunto mi cone mientras entrábamos a esa cueva.

-Cone estoy más que segura de eso.

Los hicimos entrar a la cueva y cada uno tomo asiento en el suelo cerca de la caldera de pociones que voy a utilizar para mostrarles el secreto de Miquixtli, no me tiene mucha confianza pero que mas da, tomo unos polvos mágicos y los riego por la caldera ya es tiempo que lo sepan.

-Se preguntaran por que los traje aquí ¿cierto?-Ellos solo asintieron- Muy bien escuchadme atentamente pues solo lo diré una vez. Hace muchos pero muchos años, los Teotls del machiliztli dotaron a la tlalli con 12 calaveras de cristal maya cuyas cuales 9 ya se han encontrado y les han puesto por nombre: Destino, Maya, Lazuli, Jesuita, Shui Tinger, Oceana, Et, Max y Baby Luv. A cada una de estas se le entrego a un guardián que la cuidara para siempre es decir de reencarnación en reencarnación eternamente. Estas contienen el secreto y el poder de la humanidad. Pero hace exactamente 1,152 años mi Xocoyotl Miquixtli se obsesionó con tener todo el poder para si. Destruyo nuestra aldea y juro que encontraría a los guardianes costara lo que costara y han encontrado a 9 y con su hija serian 10. Ella se negó a estar de su lado como el resto… y a Miquixtli no le importa nada pues bien deben de detenerlo antes que esclavice a la humanidad.

-¡Un minuto! ¿Xochitl conocía a Miquixtli desde mucho antes de morir? Pregunto Roberto el abuelo de la niña.

-¿Tu sabias que ella era héroe antes de morir? Cuestiono mi cone, a lo que Roberto negó con la cabeza y miro al suelo.

-Oh, grandes Teotls mostradles a los familiares de Xochitl Rivera Suárez como era su vida en realidad. Dije y tire otros polvos a la caldera y en ellos comenzaron a formarse los recuerdos de Rivera Suárez y de Xochitln, en los últimos 10 años.

Hasta aquí llego el segundo capitulo de la historia gracias por leer y aquí estas las palabras nahuatl usadas en este capitulo: Cone: Hijo o hija. Tlamatini: Sabio. Nantli: Mama o madre. Tlacatls: Personas. Teotls: dioses. Machiliztli: Conocimiento. Tlalli: Tierra. Xocoyotl: Hermano menor. Espero sus comentarios.


	4. Divorcio ¿Planeado?

Hola a todos el cuarto capitulo de heridas que sangran sin control al fin esta listo. Solo quiero dejar en claro algo: Los nombres de las calaveras son reales solamente los siguientes tres no: Xibalba (que significa infierno) Romana y cueva maya. Las calaveras en total son 13, como los guardianes pero en mi historia el ultimo guardián aparece donde menos se lo esperaran. Como saben el tigre no me pertenece.

Heridas Que Sangran Sin Control: Capitulo 3: Divorcio ¿Planeado?

María Pov (10 años antes)

-Mijo ¿Estas seguro que quieres divorciarte de tu esposa? Le pregunte a mi hijo Manny, se que esta muy dolido por lo que vio; pero estoy mas que segura que todo eso fue un engaño.

-Si mama, estoy más que seguro. Dijo mientras empuñaba las manos; mi hijo esta furioso y en estas circunstancias no es bueno contradecirlo.

-¿Pero y si es un engaño? Le dijo Roberto a nuestro hijo, el también sospecha que esto pueda ser una trampa.

-Papa ¿Cómo puede ser un engaño? ¡Yo la vi cuando se besa con este tipejo! ¡No soy ciego, ni estupido papa! Grito Manny, se que esta sufriendo pero esto de gritarle a su padre esta mal.

-¡Manuel Pablo Gutiérrez O´ Brian Equihua Rivera! A tu padre no se le grita. Grito Frida la esposa de Manny.

-¿Y tu quien eres para decirme que no le grite a mi padre? Si tú fuiste quien ocasiono este problema.

-Un segundo Manny, Quien ocasiono todo esto fuiste tu ¡Yo te vi besándote con la cuervo! Grito Frida mientras podía ver que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¡Ahora me vas a decir que la que se besaba con el Doctor Tamarindo era tu gemela! ¿No? Manny parecía enojarse cada vez más y más.

Mientras ellos seguían discutiendo, puede ver que mis nietos Emilio y Andrea se despertaban y Granpapi llevaba en brazos a xochitl, nuestra nieta quien tiene solamente 3 meses de nacida. Me extraño un poco ver a Granpapi de niñera, el se me acerco y me dijo:

-Creo que esto terminara mal.

-¡Quiero el divorcio! -Gritaron al mismo tiempo Manny y Frida- ¡Es mi última palabra! Dijeron y se fueron de la casa por distintas partes.

-Abuela María ¿Crees que mis papis se separen? Pregunto inocentemente Emilio, pude ver como las lágrimas surcaban su rostro inocente y angelical.

-¡NO! ¡Yo no quiero que se separen mis papitos! Dijo Andrea mientras se cubría el rostro y caía de rodillas llorando amargamente.

Xochitl experimento la tristeza de sus hermanos y comenzó a llorar, Roberto cargo a Andrea y la consoló; yo abracé a Emilio y acaricie sus cabellos, Granpapi comenzó a Arrullar a Xochitl para cambiar su llanto, mientras los tres decíamos al mismo tiempo:

-Esto esta mal, muy mal.

Fin María Pov

Miquixtli Pov

Todo ha salido como lo planee, los Rivera Suárez se han separado, ¡Ja! aún no puedo creer que una simple ilusión los haya engañado, se nota que son unos verdaderos idiotas si todo sale como lo planeado muy pronto seré el amo supremo de la tierra y todos sus habitantes serán mis esclavos, que bien ya llego el juez, voy a oír su veredicto.

-Buenas tardes Señor y señora Rivera, como ustedes quieren separarse, voy a decirle como quedaran las cosas: Manuel Rivera se quedara con custodia de la menor Frida Andrea Rivera Suárez, junto con la mitad de los bienes que hayan tenido en su matrimonio, la señora Rivera se quedara con la custodia del menor Emilio Manuel Rivera Suárez y con la otra mitad de los bienes, y la custodia de la menor Xochitl Azucena Rivera Suárez quedara bajo la tutela de sus abuelos Roberto y María Rivera y de su bisabuelo Jorge Rivera. Dijo ese juez.

¡Genial! ¡Mi plan se realizo tal y como lo esperaba!

-¿Por qué mis padres y mi abuelo se quedaran con mi hija menor? –Pregunto severamente molesto Manuel Rivera- Si yo soy su padre. Replico.

-El juez aquí soy yo y este es mi veredicto, ustedes dos están oficialmente divorciados.

Fin Miquixtli Pov

Bien hasta aquí llego el capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


	5. Me Lastiman

Hola a todos nuevo capitulo de Heridas Que Sangran Sin Control, espero que la disfruten, como saben el tigre no me pertenece solo la historia.

Heridas Que Sangran Sin Control: Capitulo 4: Me lastiman.

Xochitl Pov. (5 años después del divorcio de sus padres)

Hoy es mi primer día de clases, ¡yupi! Al menos ahí quizás se curaran mis heridas. Mi mama María me esta peinando, ella es mi abuela. Me escogió uno de los cortes indígenas mas bonitos que haya visto, y me ha colocado una diadema a mi cabello negro con toques de azul y café. Ella no lo sabe pero sus palabras me lastimaban ya sabrán por que.

-Xochitl recuerda que hoy Granpapi cenara contigo hoy, estarán solos pues… No la deje continuar pues ya me aprendí la rutina.

-Tu tienes que arreglar los papeles de la biblioteca, papa Rodolfo ira a combatir villanos al lado de el Titán de Titanio, como no es fin de semana mis padres y hermanos no comerán con nosotros. Le dije mientras entristecía un poco, siento que la rutina continuara así hasta que por lo menos me consiga un trabajo.

-Ya me voy Xochitl ya sabes como es mi jefe.

-Adiós Mama María. Le digo mientras voy a la sala a despedirme de Granpapi y mi abuelo Roberto.

Mi abuelo Roberto esta viendo el partido con el Titán y Granpapi planea su robo de la semana, creo que le ayudaran mis hermanos ya que son dos villanos que recién comienzan su carrera delictiva. Como no quiero molestarles mejor me voy sin despedirme de ellos es ahí cuando escucho la voz de uno de ellos.

-Xochitl ¿A dónde vas? La voz es de Granpapi.

-A la escuela Granpapi, hoy es mi primer día, ¿Ya lo olvidaste acaso? Le pregunto desilusionada pues el siempre se olvida de todo, menos de su rutina, cómo no soy villana me ignora.

-Que te vaya bien. Me dice de manera fría y sin cariño. ¿Cree que soy de piedra o que?

El Titán nada mas me ve como estorbo, dice que si yo no existiera el y mi abuelo podrían salir por mas tiempo a combatir el crimen, como dice el, que mi padre lo fue, pero que macizo el pasa casi todo el santo día con el y luego me andan echando la culpa a mi. Que cínico es este tipo. Como mi abuelo esta tan ocupado viendo el maldito partido no se va a despedir de mi, me dirijo a la puerta y antes de cerrarla con un portazo susurro algo que se que no es correcto.

-Te odio Granpapi, te odio Abuelo Roberto.

- ¡XOCHITL! Grita Granpapi de seguro del portazo se le perdieron los planos del robo.

Ahora me encamino a la escuela Leone, no me agrada mucho caminar cerca del Mayan pero que le voy a hacer. Conozco mi rutina de siempre: Mama María en la biblioteca, Papa Roberto luchando contra el mal, mi abuelo aunque le jura a mis abuelos que cena conmigo ni es cierto pues siempre se va a robar la joyería o se va a platicar un gran rato con sus amigos villanos, mis papas apenas y los veo a duras penas y conozco sus nombres Manny Y Frida Rivera, y a mis hermanos les vea quizás este año en la escuela tengo entendido que aquí estudian. Mi abuelo Roberto y mi papa quieren que yo sea Heroína, mi mama quiere que sea rockera y toque en su banda, mi abuelo Emiliano quiere que sea cadete como mis tías Anita y Nikita, mis hermanos y Granpapi quieren que sea villana. Para quedar bien casi con todos (a excepción de mi papa y Granpapi) tendré que ser rockera y cadete. Pero este no es mi sueño yo lo que mas quiero ser es arqueóloga, bombera talvez luchar por el bien y ser ufóloga eso no lo sabe nadie. Me lastiman; mi propia familia me lastima, y duele tanto saber que compartes la sangre con ellos, me duele la soledad, me duele sus reproches, me duele, y **Ellos no me comprenden. No quiero que me obliguen,**_** No lo deseo lo que yo mas quiero es ver a mi familia unida solo eso pido, les amo pero ellos ami ni señas de que amen ¿Por qué DIOS MIO? ¿Por qué TENGO QUE SUFRIR TANTO?**_

Tengo miedo de llegar a odiarlos por todo lo que me hacen, es cierto no sufriré maltrato físico, pero con su desamor sufro maltrato emocional y espiritual, Genial ya están corriendo las lagrimas por mis ojos, mejor las limpiare aquí en la fuente ya llegue a la escuela. Espero que mis heridas se curen creo que mi familia solo estarán todos juntos en mi velorio. Espero que por lo menos aquí no me rompan el corazón como mi familia lo ha hecho por 5 largos años.

Fin Xochitl Pov.

Hola a todos al fin pude actualizar, y no se asusten ya actualizare con un poquito mas seguido, las clases ya comenzaron aquí en Guatemala y solo me dejan prender la compu para hacer deberes. Gracias a todos por leer y espero sus comentarios.** Si les gusta lo sangriento y macabro publique una historia de Naruto que se llama la traición de Hyuuga y Haruno, si están interesados pueden leerla.**


	6. Primer Encuentro

Hola a todos los lectores del tigre, aquí esta la continuación de Heridas que sangran sin control. Espero que puedan disfrutarla, y ya saben todos los personajes a excepción de unos cuantos le pertenecen a Jorge Gutiérrez y a Sandra Euquiha.

Heridas Que Sangran Sin Control: Capitulo 5: Primer Encuentro.

**Xochitl Pov.**

Bueno ya estoy en la escuela. Según me dijeron mis hermanos en esta escuela hay tanto héroes como villanos. Y muy pocos los que como yo no pertenecemos a ninguno de los bandos. Espero que nadie quiera matarme por ser nueva. Mis ojos se abren de golpe, siento que se va el aire; es normal alguien me dio un golpe en estomago. Mis libros caen al suelo y observo a un niño de mi edad que corre y trata de ayudarme. Tiene el cabello negro, es blanco tiene ojos morados y esta vestido como emo. Creo que se quien es. Debe ser Antonio Aves; el hijo de la cuervo. Enemiga de la familia Rivera. Aunque alguien se le adelanta; un niño rubio de ojos azules, me recoge los libros y el otro solo lo observa.

-Gracias. Atino a decir entrecortadamente pues el golpe me dejo sin aire.

-De nada y ¿tu eres? Dijo sonriendo.

-Xochitl Rivera.

En esos instantes el hijo de la cuervo me miro con desprecio; es normal ya que mi familia es enemiga de la suya, de todos modos me hizo sentir mal.

-¡A mi hermana no se le mira así! ¡Aves! -Reconocí esa voz, debe ser mi hermano Emilio- Ella no es héroe, ni tampoco es una villana, déjala en paz.

Suspire en silencio cuando mi hermano y el hijo de la cuervo se lanzaron miradas de odio profundo, a veces no entiendo el por que de estas cosas, siempre tengo que ser yo, la que ocasione los problemas, mi abuelo me hecha la culpa de no ser villana, mis padres me culpan por haber nacido, mis hermanos deben odiarme y mis abuelos no me prestan atención, ¿Qué soy entonces? ¿Un humano o solo un estorbo para ellos? O ¿acaso su odio por mi es tan intenso que no debo pertenecer a la familia? Ya no puedo escuchar mas sus gritos, ni sus golpes, ni siquiera el "Pelea" que gritan el resto de alumnos de la escuela Leone. Mis oídos no escuchan mas, solo escucho una voz que me llama de la nada, solamente que lo hace por mi segundo nombre.

-Azucena. Esa voz es escalofriante mi cuerpo siente terribles punzadas como si esa voz proviniese del Xibalba, mi corazón late rápidamente cuando frente a mi tengo aun anciano, aun mas que Granpapi, y eso que Granpapi tiene como 1000 años, el solo me observa mientras mi cuerpo tiembla de frío y miedo. No puedo negarlo tengo miedo.

-¿Quién eres? Le pregunto mientras se ríe, ¿y ahora que? ¿Le conté un chiste malo acaso? No lo creo no he dicho nada mas; que ¿Quién eres? Tal vez enloqueció pues viste como en la época de los mayas. Bueno por lo menos no me insulta ni me dice de lo que me voy a morir si me pongo a llorar a la hora de la telenovela o el partido de fútbol.

-Mi nombre es Miquixtli. Dijo en un aire misterioso y místico, algo que llamo mucho mi atención.

-Muerte.-Dije en voz alta más para el que para mí- ¿Qué quiere usted de mí?

-Tú le perteneces a Xibalba.-Me dijo en un aire aun más enigmático. Solo lo observe muy confundida. ¿Qué le pertenezco al infierno me dijo? no pude comprenderle; del miedo he caído al suelo y me ha dolido bastante- Veo que no me comprendes ¿Verdad Rivera?

Solo pude asentir con la cabeza, tenía mucho miedo como para contestarle.

-Tu alma y tu sangre están conectadas a la calavera de Cristal Maya llamada "Xibalba" eres una de los guardines elegidos desde tiempos remotos, en tu vida anterior fuiste una noble mujer llamada Ixcacau, la cual dio su vida para engrandecer la gran memoria de todos los dioses mayas, aztecas e incas. Trato de derrotarme y por lo tanto ella y otros 12 dieron sus vidas para que yo no gobierne el mundo. Te destruiré a ti y a tu familia si no cooperas conmigo. Fue lo último que me dijo pues desapareció dejando en el ambiente un amargo olor parecido al licor mezclado con cigarrillos.

-Oye pequeña, si me puedes ver solo grita. Dijo una calavera de mujer que efectivamente era de cristal sus hermosos brillos me segaron unos momentos de mi realidad, pero regrese a la misma y al verla lo único que pude hacer fue:

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡ME ESTA HABLANDO UN CRANEO FLOTANTE!

-Bueno es buena señal de que en verdad, me ves. Debes cuidar a tu familia de Miquixtli, el si es capaz de matarles, solo con el chasquido de un dedo, puede hacer que tu familia baile "Moriré" de la Factoría en el infierno.

-¿Xibalba o Ixcacau? Pregunte antes de llamarla por su nombre.

-Técnicamente soy ambas, pero llámame como quieras.

-¿Cómo puedo cuidar a mi familia? Le pregunte mirando fijamente el suelo sin mirarla a la cara.

-Pues deja que me fusione con tu alma y ya hablaremos después. Dijo y solo pude observar como ella y mi corazón se volvían uno solo. Mis ojos se fueron, cerrando ¿Por qué quiero cuidar a mi familia si ellos me ODIAN? Mi corazón es un mar oscuro de confusiones primero una niña insultada, y ahora guardiana ¿Qué debo hacer para que mi familia no salga perjudicada?

Al parecer he vuelto a la realidad.

-¡XOCHITL! Son los gritos de mi ¿Mama? ¡Que raro! Me duele mucho la cabeza, y ahora que lo pienso bien ¿desde cuando, mi cabeza sangra sin que alguien de mi familia me haya agarrado a palos? Oh no esto no me esta buscando.

-Hermanita al fin despertaste. Dijo mi hermana Andrea.

-¿Qué pasó? pregunto un poco adolorida.

-Fue mi culpa. –Dijo mi hermano- Trate de darle su merecido a Aves y por querer golpearlo con mis agarras de hierro sangrientas, el lo esquivo y yo te golpee a ti. Caíste al suelo sangrando; inconciente y como todo buen Aves, Toño escapo.

Yo no le contesto me doy la vuelta y suspiro.

-¿Xochitl? Preguntan todos los presentes en la habitación.

Dos lágrimas amargas como el hielo salen de mis ojos y siento dolor, tristeza y no me gusta. Solo puedo pensar en que todas las cosas de ahora en adelante ya no serán iguales, pues me veré obligada a hacer algo que no quiero.

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdón por tardar tanto en mi actualización pero no tenia inspiración. Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y espero sus Reviews. El nombre **Ixcacau, significa diosa del cacao.**

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. La Realidad de un Guardian

Hola a todos esta es la continuación de "Heridas que sangran sin control" Mis mas sinceras disculpas por no haber publicado un capitulo en casi 3 meses, pero tuve un serio problema con la computadora y hasta ahora pude subir el capitulo. Gracias por esperar y ya saben los personajes son de Sandra Euquiha y de Jorge Gutiérrez.

**Heridas que sangran sin control: Capitulo 6: La Realidad de un guardián.**

**Ixcacao Pov.**

Vaya como si nada ya han pasado mil ciento cincuenta y dos años. Y aquí estoy ahora mirando a quien es ahora mi guardiana, una parte de mí ser, una parte de mi alma. Una niña tan pequeña marcada ya por una profecía milenaria. Ella y yo somos uno y aunque yo quiera cambiarlo jamás podre. Ella llora con nostalgia, yo la puedo comprender; esta sufriendo y lo hace en silencio…Su familia no le aprecia… que no daría yo por volver a mi tiempo, por volver a ver a mis hermanos, a mis hijos; a mis padres. Yo si se que es perder a alguien amado y aunque Xochitl y yo seamos uno mismo, me puedo dar cuenta de que ella teniendo solo 5 años sabe lo que es sufrir por las noches y sentir que te vas ahogando en un vaso de agua. Mi realidad y la de ella es tan simple y por siempre milenaria será, un guardián que debe cuidar una calavera de cristal, un guardián que no puede morir…que esta condenado a vivir hoy y siempre.

Alguien se acerca lo puedo presentir, vaya que soy invisible ante los ojos de los demás familiares de Xochitl, es un hombre; es su abuelo, Granpapi creo que se llama, le ha arreglado la sabana que cubría el piso en vez de cubrirla a ella. Le da un dulce beso en su mejilla y se marcha. Esperen un momento ¿Acaso le dio un beso "dulce" en la mejilla? Vaya creo que ese anciano no es tan frio como parece ser.

Xochitl…no se como reaccionara cuando se entere de que ella no puede morir…y si ella llegara a morir todos los planes de Miquixtli se vendrían abajo. Se que se molestara un poco, pero ella no es inmune, si hay algo que la puede matar y ese algo se llama…**dolor.**

-Ixcacao…Miquixtli. Escucho que esta susurrando la pequeña mientras se tambalea en la cama. Lagrimas vagas recorren su lindo y terso rostro.

Me tranquilizo al ver que solo fueron palabras que ella solo susurro.

-Te odio, Granpapi, te odio Abuelo Roberto.

Mi corazón dio un brinco de dolor. Pude sentir todo el dolor y el desprecio que esa niña sintió, al decir tales palabras, ella es tan joven y en su boca ya existe ese vocabulario, no ella no debe corromperse, ella debe ser pura. Miquixtli no tiene corazón, no lo tiene… siempre se mete donde no lo requieren, siempre va a ser el mal, si tan solo Ixchel estuviera aquí haciéndolo reaccionar el abriría los ojos y ya no dañaría a los guardianes. El nos ha condenado a todos.

-No me rendiré…el dolor…no me ganara…no…no… Xochitl se ha despertado y se ha quedado viendo la luna.

Yo no puedo decirle nada, puedo ver como la aurora del guardián cubre su cuerpo, ella solo le observa y sonríe; me mira con tristeza y como si de hielo se tratara me dice:

-¿Por qué no has contado toda la _verdad, Xibalba_? ¿Acaso me consideras demasiado pequeña como para comprender la gran responsabilidad que llevo sobre los hombros? El que no me contestes vale más que los hechos y el callar del viento.

-Por favor no me digas, eso. Tus palabras me duelen. Le digo mientras una fría lagrima baja por mis ojos. Ella se me acerca y limpia mi rostro.

-No quiero lastimarte. Lo único que quiero es que confíes en mi y me apoyes mañana en algo que se que me dirás que es loco, tonto y peligroso.

-¿Qué es? Pregunto mientras tomo sus manos y las aprieto un poco.

-Lo sabrás mañana. Me susurra mientras vuelve a dormir.

Fin Ixcacao Pov.

**Notas de la autora:**

Mil perdones a todos por la tardanza, tuve un serio problema con la computadora, espero que les haya gustado. Me despido y gracias por su atención, perdón de nuevo. Atte. Sharlotte Soubirous.


	8. Nuevos Descubrimientos

Hola a todos esta es la continuación de "Heridas que sangran sin control" espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios. Este capitulo será mas largo que los anteriores. Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen además de la historia. Perdón por la larga espera.

**Heridas Que Sangran Sin Control: Capitulo 7: Nuevos Descubrimientos.**

Xochitl Pov.

Ya ha amanecido, y mi corazón ya se estremece. Hoy he tomado una decisión muy difícil; y se que esto me afectara en el futuro. Xibalba se encuentra durmiendo tan sabrosamente; a veces la envidio por esto. Se que me espera un largo por venir, el ser guardián me ha hecho pensar mucho ayer cuando "_dormía_" escuche claramente a Xibalba decir que yo no me podía morir. ¡Genial! Lo único que me faltaba. Se que hoy es un día muy importante para mi familia, es el cumpleaños de mi hermana Andrea. Solo hoy puedo tomar esta drástica decisión que no me agrada para nada.

-¡Xochitl! Ya es hora de levantarse. Date prisa que es hora de darle el feliz cumpleaños a mi bisnieta favorita. Esto me grito mi Granpapi desde el otro lado de la ventana.

Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla, mi bisabuelo; es tan cínico que en mi propia cara me dice que su bisnieta favorita es Andrea. No se porque rayos se quedo conmigo si le estorbo tanto. Me dan ganas de odiarlo, pero no lo hago. Xibalba sin darse cuenta anoche también me susurro que mi alma no puede corromperse.

-Ya voy. Exclamo por detrás de la puerta y suspiro. Estoy empezando a creer que soy boba de nacimiento, estoy defendiendo a las personas que mas me odian. Debo estar más loca que la "cuervo".

Entonces me di prisa para cambiarme y baje rápidamente las escaleras. En el sillón llamando a sus amigos; esta mi abuelo Roberto; en la cocina mi mama María y Granpapi planeando la gran fiesta, es el momento para llevar a cabo mi plan. Rápidamente me escabullo para llegar a la habitación de mis abuelos. Ahí mi abuelo tiene guardados varios objetos que poseen los poderes de mi familia. Mi hermano tiene una gorra que lo convierte en "Rey León", mi hermana tiene una pulsera que la transforma en "Leoparda Veloz". Obsequiados por mi abuelo, para que se volvieran héroes pero como la vida da giros alocados; ellos se volvieron villanos; volviéndose el orgullo de Granpapi. Como yo le dije a mi abuelo que estaba decidida a no convertirme en heroína pero tampoco en villana, no me regalo nada. Pero yo se donde guarda lo que estoy buscando.

-Azucena, no me agrada nada el rumbo que toma esto. Me susurró al oído Xibalba, mientras yo la volteo a ver; ¿a que horas se levanto de la cama y me siguió?

-Ya te la había comentado con anterioridad. Y sabía que me dirías esto. Le susurre mientras veía la puerta que estaba frente a mí.

Abrí la puerta lentamente y vi que en la cama estaba lo que estaba buscando. Era un collar que lleva dentro de si el poder de un jaguar. Se que debería pedírselo a mi abuelo; pero el sospecharía mis intenciones de ser heroína, cosa que por ahora no me interesa. Pero yo quiero defender a mi familia y no me importa si debo retar a mi propia existencia para lograr mi cometido. Tomo delicadamente el collar y cerrando la puerta me escabullo del lugar. Fue demasiado fácil a mi parecer, ¿acaso alguien desactivo la seguridad del cuarto de mis abuelos? Bueno no me voy a detener a averiguarlo. Como si nada ya estoy en mi cuarto. Y tomo el collar y me lo coloco y de repente del mismo sale una luz que se me abalanza sobre mi y mi ropa y ha cambiado. Tengo una mascara de jaguar y ropa muy hermosa con diseños de Guatemala. Un huipil amarillo con café y un hermoso pantalón corto de color negro adornados bellamente con un hermoso quetzal y un águila. Definitivamente este collar fue hecho para mí.

-Xochitl. ¿Te habéis robado el collar? -Dijo Xibalba mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla- ¿Por qué lo has hecho pequeña?

-No lo robe. Lo tome prestado. Y tu y yo sabemos que es no era posible pedírselo a mi abuelo. Hubiera sospechado inmediatamente de mi razón. No quiero que nadie sepa que voy a luchar contra Miquixtli. Lo dije con una seriedad que estoy segura que deje fría a Xibalba.

-¿Qué nombre utilizaras? ¿Serás una villana o una heroína? Note que había resignación en su voz, ella no quiere que me exponga.

-"Gran Jaguar". -Digo con orgullo en mi voz- Así se llama una pirámide en nuestro país vecino Guatemala. Siempre me ha gustado es nombre. Pero prefiero ser heroína ya hay muchos villanos en la familia.

-Es un nombre muy bonito, Ixcacau. Esa voz me parece familiar. Pero ¿Dónde la escuchado? Un minuto Ixcacau es el verdadero nombre de Xibalba, eso quiere decir que alguien que la conoce esta aquí.

-Ah Suutz, Ix Sab'in, Ah B'ak, Ixtz'unun, Okib, K'anichi, Ajcun, Saktok, Popol Tz'i, Ixquic, y Ahalpuh. Dijo mientras las lágrimas surcaban su rostro. ¿Acaso los aquí presentes eran nada mas y nada menos que los primeros guardianes de las calaveras de cristal? Si es así ¿donde están ellos?

-¿Y quien esta niñita? Pregunto una de las mujeres presentes.

-Saktok; ella es Xochitl. Es mi reencarnación por así decirlo. Dijo Ixcacau mientras yo solo observaba la escena.

-Vaya, Miquixtli aun no la ha capturado. Debes cuidarla muy bien, si no quieres perderla. Ixchel y Yoloxochitl; jamás te lo perdonarían. Dijo el hombre que lleva por nombre Ah Suutz.

-Perdonen. Pero yo no comprendo, Ixcacau, ¿De que estáis hablando? Pregunte mientras todos los presentes me observaban.

-Bueno. Es una larga historia. –Comenzó a decir el hombre más anciano de la habitación, el llamado Ahalpuh- Y esta comienza así…Toma asiento si lo deseas… _Hace muchos tunes nosotros éramos pertenecientes al pueblo mas tranquilo de todos. El cual le hacía la respectiva celebración del fuego nuevo. Nuestros padres del cielo, nos enviaron trece regalos divinos, las llamadas "Calaveras de Cristal" y fuimos escogidos sus trece guardianes. Que somos los aquí presentes, todos vivíamos en serena paz. Pero un día uno de nuestros guardianes se convirtió en traidor y estaba decidido a quedarse con todo el poder para si solo. Se nos había pedido que esos secretos nunca los divulgáramos. Llego un día donde tuvimos que ofrendar nuestra sangre y alma, para evitar que el traidor se saliera con la suya. Desde ese día nuestras almas han ido reencarnado de generación en generación. En nuestra alma esta el secreto en donde se pueden encontrar la calavera a guardar…_

-_Sin embargo_-Continuo una de las mujeres-_nuestros guardianes han sido capturados y Miquixtli esta buscando la manera de juntar a los trece para obtener esos sagrados poderes_.

Solo mire la escena sin siquiera poder sonreír.

-¿Cuál es el nombre de sus guardianes? Pregunte mientras el silencio comenzaba a reinar en mi no tan vacía habitación.

- Anthony Pérez, Marylin Ortega, Julio Castellanos, Ana Salguero, Jorge García, Amanda Tapia, John Reis, Eden Starling, Samuel Valladares, Catherine Beadnell y Francesco Santos. Todos son de años diferentes. Dijo la mujer llamada Ixtz'unun.

Alguien ha tocado la puerta y debo averiguar quien es. Mas tarde podremos terminar esta conversación.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Siento que este capitulo es más grande que los anteriores escritos. Espero que les haya gustado y espero leer sus reviews. Hasta pronto.


	9. La Muerte De Gran Jaguar

Hola a todos esta es la continuación de "Heridas que sangran sin control" ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de unos cuantos junto con la historia. Espero que les guste esta continuación.

**Heridas Que Sangran Sin Control: Capitulo 8: La Muerte De Gran Jaguar. **

Xochitl Pov (5 años después)

_La fiesta de mi hermana transcurrió con normalidad. Mientras se celebraba la misma puede conocer a varias personas. Antonio Aves el hijo de la cuervo quien es un villano llamado: "El murciélago", Daniela Villavicencio una niña que es una villana llamada "La macarela" y finalmente a Leonardo González un héroe apodado "El Gato". Solo pude cerrar los ojos pues desde este día que fue el cumpleaños de Andrea mi vida cambio para siempre… Los años transcurrieron poco a poco y ahora han vuelto a pasar 5 años. Ya paso mi cumpleaños numero 10 y a pesar de ello; no soy feliz. _

_A pesar de contar con solo 5 años no me quedo más opción que ceder ante varios caprichos de mis padres; me volví parte de la banda de mi madre, tocando la batería, me volví también una cadete cuando cumplí los 7 años. Y en la Ciudad Milagro poco tiempo después del cumpleaños de mi hermana Andrea me convertí en "Gran Jaguar" y durante muchas noches me enfrente a Miquixtli y conocí a Yoloxochitl y a Ixchel; ellas me ayudaron mucho pues yo soy y seré la guardiana mas joven de la historia de las 13 calaveras de cristal maya._

_Pero aun así, no logre mantener mucho tiempo mi identidad secreta, cuando cumplí los 9 años detuve a Granpapi y a mis hermanos en un robo y para mi desgracia se cayo mi mascara y me descubrieron… Granpapi estaba furioso y al mismo tiempo orgulloso. Estaba furioso por que yo era una heroína en vez de ser una gran villana y se hallaba orgulloso por que yo fui quien robo el collar a mi abuelo Roberto._

_Desde ese día Granpapi y mis hermanos insistieron en que me volviera villana y trabajara con ellos; nunca lograron convencerme y para tenerlos callados les ayude muchas veces para que robaran en las joyerías mas elegantes de la ciudad, se que no debí permitírselos pero si no lo hubiese hecho mis padres y abuelos paternos ya lo sabrían._

_Toño, Leo y Daniela se volvieron mis amigos en el transcurso de estos años; mas ellos no saben de mi identidad. Y así fue mi vida; aprendiendo a ser guardiana y aprendiendo a amar cada vez más a mis padres; Ixchel y Xibalba me lo dijeron siempre; que siempre los amara, sin importar el costo de mis actos. Ahora tengo una nueva misión y esa será rescatar a los demás guardianes ancestrales, lo único que me queda por hacer es evitar las tentaciones que me pone en el camino Miquixtli; ya que me ha ofrecido el poder absoluto a cambio de que me una a él… pero no quiero hacerlo…_

_Hoy me toca aprobar un sabor amargo… fuertemente amargo pues, hoy se casa mi padre… si mi padre Manny Rivera esta a punto de casarse con Zoe Aves "La Cuervo" y todo mi mundo se esta viniendo abajo. Ella me "cae bien" y la quiero… ver lejos de mi padre. Mi madre aunque no quiere admitirlo le duele, al igual que mis hermanos, yo en cambio siento que me ahogo en un vaso de agua…Me siento muy vacía por dentro y no se que hacer, hoy va a volver a aparecer Miquixtli, quien se ha vuelto enemigo de Granpapi y el Titán de Titanio ya se dio cuenta que yo conozco al mayor enemigo de Granpapi, nunca lo había visto preocupado por mi, o no se si es por mi abuelo, pero para que se callara le permití a él y al abuelo Roberto que se fueran a combatir el crimen a Tijuana un mes entero, gracias a Dios ya no hizo nunca ninguna clase sospecha nuevamente._

_Tengo miedo y quiero dejar en claro que amo mucho a mi familia y no le voy a permitir a Miquixtli que les haga daño…_

Dejo de lado mi diario personal y prosigo para arreglarme el cabello, no quiero estar en la boda, pero no me queda de otra. Suspiro en silencio mientras Xibalba me observa preocupada mientras en el espejo se ve mi reflejo, en el cual tengo un vestido blanco, quiero sollozar y no puedo, tanto he llorado en el pasado que ya no me quedan lágrimas que derramar.

_-¿Entonces asistirás? Me pregunta por milésima vez Xibalba mientras yo ponía los ojos en blanco._

-Ya te he dicho mil veces que si. Y no me vuelvas a preguntar más. Le dije dulcemente mientras seguía arreglándome el cabello.

Dentro de poco me llamaran para la boda. Tomo papel y lapicero y escribo una carta, se que es muy pronto para escribirla; pero ya tome una decisión. Ya la he terminado y ya es hora de bajar. Xibalba sigue a mi lado y despacio bajo las escaleras, ahí en la sala mi abuelo Roberto trata de arreglarse la corbata y Granpapi se niega a usarla, la rechaza haciendo "cruz" con sus dedos. Mi abuela María solo lo suspira resignada, si que le ha tocado cuidar a un par de "niños" toda su vida.

-Xochitl ¿Estas lista? Me pregunta mi abuela fríamente tratando de ponerle la corbata a Granpapi.

-Si mama María, ya lo estoy. Dije ignorando por completo su frialdad hacia mí. Para ser sincera me acostumbre ya a este trato frio e indiferente.

El Titán observa mis casi impredecibles nervios, yo solo lo ignoro; el presentimiento que recorre mi sangre no es agradable para mi gusto. A decir verdad no quiero que se den cuenta pero no puedo evitarlo. Ya hemos salido de la casa y ya estamos en la iglesia, la mayor parte de la gente hace mala cara y no hay que ser tontos para comprender sus caras de muy pocos amigos; ¿Cuándo se ha visto que un héroe se case con una villana? Yo creo que nunca se vio aquello.

Mis hermanos quieren matar a "la cuervo" y yo por mi parte no me la imagino siendo mi madrastra… Toño ha estado llorando mucho últimamente ¿Por qué? No lo se. Mi madre oculta muy bien su dolor y mi padre sonríe ¿feliz? Lo dudo.

La novia ya llego y la ceremonia ya comenzó. El escalofrío se siente mas fuerte en mi sangre y mis temores se vuelven realidad, ya vi a Miquixtli y ya no me agrada para nada esta situación, estoy sudando del frio y miedo que estoy sintiendo; mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas. Comienzo a temblar alterando un poco al Titán de Titanio. Pongo mis manos alrededor de mis brazos y cierro los ojos fuertemente; Xibalba tiene el mismo presentimiento que yo, algo muy malo esta a punto de ocurrir y quizás se salga de nuestras manos. Deje de oír lo que pasa a mi alrededor y ya no se por donde va la celebración.

-Si alguien tiene algún impedimento para que esta unión se realice, que lo diga ahora o que calle para siempre. Dijo el sacerdote sacándome de un solo golpe de mi trance.

Una fuerte explosión se origina en la puerta, destruyéndola y detrás del humo y los escombros ha aparecido Miquixtli, mi abuelo Roberto y Granpapi lo miran con odio y desprecio al igual que mis hermanos.

-¡Ja! Que divertido será arruinar esta boda. Roberto, Jorge prepárense para morir. Exclamo Miquixtli mientras preparaba un conjuro muy conocido por mí y no voy a permitírselo.

-Lo siento Xibalba. -Dije mientras la sacaba de mi cuerpo y la dejaba sola en la banca- ¡Lo siento! Repetí comenzando a correr en gran velocidad.

-¡_Xochitl! ¡Xochitl! ¡XOCHITL!_ _Grito con todas sus fuerzas ella, pero por más que me dolió, tuve que ignorarla._

Me pongo frente a Miquixtli y mis parientes mientras él seguía preparando el hechizo, mi madre grita, mi padre trata de ayudar y mis hermanos observan acongojados; Granpapi siente que todo se saldrá de control, mama María no comprende nada alrededor y papa Roberto quiere que me quite del medio. No lo soporto más y dejo que el secreto sea descubierto, me transformo en "Gran Jaguar" y todos quedan sorprendidos.

-Quítate del medio, Xochitl. Dijo Miquixtli mientras mi familia lo miraba con cara de muy pocos amigos.

Por mi parte no hubo respuesta alguna, solo guarde silencio. Tal vez pensó que me movería del lugar a última hora, pero no lo hice. El hechizo de muerte me dio de golpe con su tétrico color verdoso, se me fue el aire y sentí que me asfixiaba; mi cuerpo cae al frio piso cerca de la virgen de Guadalupe y lo ultimo que oigo son las voces de mis familiares gritando mi nombre, y lo ultimo que vi fue la realidad, a la cual dejaba de pertenecer, sonreí débilmente; luego todo se puso negro y ya no supe mas…

Fin Xochitl Pov.

Granpapi Pov.

Me quede frio, mi nieta mas joven estaba en el piso inmóvil. Miquixtli se dio a la fuga sin tiempo a que lo detuviéramos, tengo miedo y las lagrimas que quieren correr por mi rostro, un medico toma el pulso de mi niña mientras todos guardamos silencio…

-La pequeña ha muerto.

Mi mundo y mis familiares se desmoronan en llanto lo que mas hemos querido y menos hemos sabido valorar ha muerto y ahora yace en el suelo cerca de la imagen de la virgen de Guadalupe, con una sonrisa tierna y dulce en sus labios. El remordimiento por primera vez se hace presente en mi sangre, por diez años la tuve cerca y nunca fui digno de cuidarla, mi niña esta muerta y yo no fui capaz de cuidarla, esta muerta sin haberse quejado, sola siempre estuvo, no por favor tiene que ser una broma ella no puede haber muerto. Manny cae de rodillas al suelo lleno de impotencia ante el cadáver de Xochitl.

Frida llora mientras es consolada por Anita y Nikita se halla desmayada en el suelo. Emilio grita lleno de rabia y Andrea llora sin consuelo, nos quitaron lo que mas habíamos amado, nos quitaron a nuestra niña de oro. Por favor Dora si me estas viendo donde quiera que estés perdóname por no haber cuidado de nuestra bisnieta, amor mío perdóname.

Fin Granpapi Pov.

Roberto Pov

Mi corazón se lleno de dolor al ver las escenas del pasado de Xochitl y el remordimiento es mas grande que nunca, ella nunca nos dijo nada y ahora que sabemos la verdad, haremos todo lo posible para tratar de arreglar lo que ella ya no logro restaurar. Todos nos vemos llenos de dolor y acongojados sin saber que lo peor esta a punto de comenzar.

-¡Ixchel! ¡Ixchel! -Grita una mujer de unos 70 años de edad- ¡Ha ocurrido una desgracia!

-¿Que ha pasado Madre Luna? Exclama Ixchel sumamente preocupada.

-¡Han profanado la tumba de una niña llamada "Xochitl Azucena Rivera Suarez" Se han llevado su cuerpo!

Fin Roberto Pov.

**Notas de la autora:** Perdonen por no haber actualizado en un buen rato, pero me pasaron muchas desgracias: se murió la pantalla de mi computadora, luego me arreglaron y de ahí me quitaron el internet y hasta ahora he podido actualizar aunque para estos tiempos ya debía de haberla terminado, pues mi fic ya cumplió un año; y para mi desgracia no lo logre terminar antes de tal aniversario como tenia planeado. Gracias por leer. Para quienes no sepan Dora Rivera es la esposa de Jorge Rivera "Puma Loco" abuela de Manny y madre de Roberto. Nunca salió en la serie, así que la he tomado por muerta en este fic.


End file.
